


Talking about kids

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post 4x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver comes home to Felicity  from a visit to his son in Central City. Felicity and he discuss the idea of having kids together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking about kids

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere after 4x09, Felicity knows about William. After an Olicity wedding, an Olicity baby would make all my shipper-dream come true. I hope you like this little fic and let me know what you think!

"Honey, I'm home!" Oliver called as soon as he had entered their loft.

"I'm upstairs! " Felicity shouted back.

So he went upstairs into their bedroom. A smile spread across his face as he saw Felicity laying on his side of the bed again. She tended to end up there whenever he was gone. He sat down on her side of their bed and leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey," she whispered softly as he pulled back, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he replied and lay down next to her, looking into her blue eyes.

"So how was it in Central City?" Felicity asked.

"Good," he replied, smiling at the memory, "William seemed happy to see me. But he still thinks that the Flash is way cooler than the Green Arrow."

Felicity chuckled.

"Really, what is this? I gave him the Green Arrow action figure you designed for him. And all he said was: 'Arrows are kind of boring compared to super speed'. Seriously, he said that to my face and he is my son!"  
Oliver exclaimed.

Felicity just laughed harder. He frowned down at her and she stopped.

“Oliver, first of all, he doesn't know that you are the Green Arrow or else he would have never dared to say that. And second, as soon as everyone sees that he has the only Green Arrow figure in the city – I still don't get why the mass produce “The Flash” figures - all the other kids will want to play with it and then the Green Arrow beats the Flash. Gosh, don't tell Barry I said that,” Felicity said.

Oliver grinned. It didn't matter so much what William thought about the Green Arrow, as long as Felicity believed in him. 

“So how were things here?” he asked her.

“Fine. Nothing exciting happened...I helped Diggle, Laurel and Thea catch some drug dealers and Curtis and I started a new project at Palmer Tech, which might improve every day life in the city...so just the usual stuff,” Felicity told him.

“Just the usual stuff, then?” Oliver asked smiling at her adoringly.

“Yep!” Felicity reached out to stroke his cheek. They lay there for a while in silence, just looking into each others' eyes. But there was something in the air.   
Oliver was about to ask what it was, when Felicity opened her mouth.

“Have you ever thought about having kids…? I mean you already have a kid. But what I'm saying is, you know, you and me, as parents... have you thought about it? Because on the day you wanted to propose to me, Laura Hofman said something like that she expected us to have kids soon. I didn't get it at the time because I didn't know she was talking about after we got married. But now...”

Felicity took a breath, pausing her babbling long enough for Oliver to say something. 

“Yes,” he told her without hesitation, “yes, I have thought about it. Actually ever since Sara was born.”

“Since Sara...but...you…?”

“Yeah, I know I was being stupid back then. I thought that I couldn't be with you and be the Arrow. I thought that you and I couldn't have a future together. But that didn't mean that I didn't want us to. Diggle told me that day that when he looked at Sara for the first time, his whole world changed and looking at you then, you were smiling down at Sara, I knew that that was true for me as well. When I asked you if you would make me the happiest man on the face of the earth, I meant it. You make me happy every day. It's something I never thought could be possible for me. But it is now. And so was being a father, having a family on my own. I can imagine it with you.”

Felicity smiled at him and said: “Me, too. I have been thinking about this. I never really imagined myself as a mother though. When the other girls played with dolls dress up, I was more interested in computers. I dreamed about becoming CEO of a big company more than becoming a mother. But lately – also thanks to you- I have spent a lot of time with my mom and it made me realize something. She is an awesome mom. She made mistakes, sure, but everyone does. But she always tried her hardest, she was always there for me and I think that's the most important part of being a parent – I always knew she loved me. So I can imagine it with you, having a family, being married, becoming a mother.”

Oliver reached out to run his hand through her hair.

“You'd be a great mom,” he told her. 

“You too. I mean, you'd be a great dad. You ARE a great dad. I know it just from the way you talk about William. But, Oliver, our lives are crazy. You run for mayor, I run a multimillion dollar company and we spend our nights fighting crime...”

“I know, Felicity, I know. But I guess there will never be a perfect time. I tried to wait for the perfect moment to propose to you and your mom found the ring, we got interrupted and it wasn't at all like I had it planned.”

“But it was perfect, my love. Well, at least until we got shot at... but that wasn't your fault!” Felicity hurried to correct herself.

“But that's exactly what I mean. We don't know what will come next. When we decide that we are ready for kids, we are ready. We are a team, remember. We'll work it out together,” Oliver told her.

Felicity leaned toward him and kissed him. The kiss was sweet at first but it built up in passion. Felicity climbed up on top of Oliver. Oliver's hand wandered to her back and pulled her closer to him, leaving no space between them.

“Does this mean you think, we are ready?” he asked between kisses. 

Felicity giggled: “A little overeager, are you?”

Oliver grinned up at her and whispered: “I'm just really into you.”

“You got lucky once and got someone pregnant on the first try. I doubt it will work again,” Felicity told him.

“We can practice,” Oliver chuckled and carefully took of Felicity's glasses. Felicity pulled back slightly to pull his t-shirt off of him.

“Welcome home,” she whispered against his temple.


End file.
